At present, a display panel has been widely applied in the field of flat panel display devices including a mobile phone, a PDA, a digital camera, etc., and particularly one of two different voltage is selected and output in various scenarios during human-machine interaction through the display device above, so the selection and output circuit switches the voltage to be output, in the different application scenarios so that a corresponding function is performed.